User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} Userpage I like the fact that you are using multiple template pages for your userpage. It's pretty cool. 23:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :thanks-- 23:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :You should apply for adminship. I did cause I want to see if I can be an admin and help the wiki. 01:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You might think I sound weird but I'm kinda happy being patroller and rollback, hey could they be nice and reward me for all my hard work? A: yes but I'm not disappointed and I like it. I could try... ...let me get some more file edits 1st (It would be cool to edit MediaWiki: stuff that needs updating...)-- 01:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, well good luck! 01:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! BTW your sig has a break in it, also I forgot: I have learned a lot of code compared to the last time I tried out for admin...-- 01:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll try to fix it. And I hope that helps. 02:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Gold Barnstar }} :Thanks!!! :)-- 19:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Networker Images Do I upload the white bg versions if I have them?? I know how to make them white as well. 17:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Please no boring Networker Pics I say this as a user. Please do not upload networker images with white or gray backgrounds. It is a lot of work that is hard to get right and will look bad and boring. I am not alone in this opinion. Thanks 21:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have not started yet, though looks good on echo, but we can still discuss this in the forum-- 22:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 Hello Joeman200, this is legoace342. I would like to know how to: *Add a picture to a signature (example: take a look at ZER0-0's signature) *Keep the default signature (you know, it has a link to the user's userpage and talk page) and add a link to the user's MLN page *Add color to my userpage And by the way, the Mlnlink code is outdated, so I suggest you update the Mlnlink template so that new users will be able to create a link to their MLN page. I hope you can help me, please respond as soon as you can. Thank you! Legoace342 (talk) 03:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :What makes yousay the MLNLink template is outdated? What is wrong with it? I just tested it and the links are still working. Please be more specific so I can fix it. Thanks 20:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Link to your sig plz-- 23:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I can answer your questions: *To add an image to your sig, you must first know what the image's file name is. For example, this image: has a file name of Terpi-Cropped.jpg. To add it, insert . You must remember to add the File: prefix in the link tags to indicate that it is linking to a file, not a page. You must also add a |80px after the file name because you need to shrink the image size in order to put it in your sig. A size of 50 or 30px should be enough. *Just use the template to add you mln link in your sig. Insert and it will link to your page. *To add color to your userpage, use this template: . That template is used by inserting this code: at the top of your userpage when you edit it. Add a color to the "color of" parts so that allows you to choose a color for your page text and background. 23:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I do not think he wanted to know how, he wanted me to do it :\ -- 23:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but he asked how to do it up above. 00:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Help I recently start to write a guide about boxes to prevent much Copycating.I want to ask you if you can help me to make a page where Newbies can learn Wikia coding instaed of copy it. The page can be found here.--FD 10:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC)